Red Card
by Clara Barton
Summary: There are some days when Trowa doesn't know why he wanted to be a soccer referee in the first place. Then again, there are some days he knows exactly why. Next entry in the 2014 Smut Off with Miss Murdered.


My second entry into Round Two of the 2014 Smut Off with Miss Murdered. Last round it was Trowa and ties; this round it is Trowa and costumes!

So… this was only supposed to be a LITTLE dirty but… I got carried away. I'm sorry. It's now very dirty.

Warnings: language, smut.

_Red Card_

He didn't think it was possible, but Trowa missed refereeing high school soccer games. It sounded pathetic, even to himself, inside his own head, but at that moment in time it was completely true.

The last sixty five minutes had been absolute hell.

It hadn't been _easy_, refereeing high school games, not when some of the players were seventeen or eighteen and only six years younger than him, but he had managed to avoid thinking of them as sexual objects with ease when he focused on the encouragement of their parents as they shouted for their little baby to shoot or pass or run faster..

But men's college soccer… maybe Trowa needed to request permanent assignment to female soccer games. He was sure he would be judged for that, his colleagues and superiors thinking he just wanted to letch after fit young co-eds, but the reality was that Trowa was trying his damnedest _not_ to letch after the fit young men running around him and failing miserably.

The way their powerful thighs flexed as they ran or shifted, the play of muscle under their jerseys, the sight of their tight, firm young asses in their white shorts and the smell and sheen of sweat on their skin. It was torture.

Trowa forced himself to focus on the game, the movement of the ball, the spongy spring of the grass beneath his black cleats, the way his black socks dug into the flesh just under his kneecaps and the way his whistle banged against his chest as he jogged across the field, keeping pace with the players.

He forced himself to focus on _anything_ but the hot young men panting and groaning around him.

The game was close - 2-2 with less than half an hour to go - and it was an important game. The winner of this game would advance to a playoff series while the loser's season would be over. Emotions were running high, and players on both teams harassed each other verbally and physically, jostling each other for head balls and throwing rough tackles that had already amounted to four yellow cards. The tension of the game was made worse by the fact that one team was a state school and the other a private school that put themselves on the same level as Ivy League schools.

It certainly made for over an hour of interesting slurs, but in the end, as the game neared the last twenty minutes, most of the invective seemed to be focused on the star player of the state school, a Junior according to the announcer who seemed keen to sing his praises. Duo Maxwell was a local, a townie who had won both an athletic and academic scholarship and he was the president of some fraternity - Trowa had lost interest during the long list of accomplishments and instead found himself examining the man himself. Duo was almost his height, trim, lightly tanned - although Trowa was willing to bet he had some rather unflattering tan lines - with firm features, a wide mouth, freckles, blue eyes and a braid of hair that snaked down his back and invited most of the comments from the opposing team.

Trowa had listened to them call Duo a pathetic homo, a slut, a cocksucker - an entire litany of things as they tried to get the midfielder off his game but Duo had seemed impervious to every single slur until, with fifteen minutes left on the clock, as Duo stood on the sidelines ready to throw the ball back into play, one of the pricks on the other team started to insult his brother.

"Fucking loser homo. Just like your brother. He was a worthless cocksucker too. Heard he killed himself because everyone knew he was a fucking pussy, that he was a fucking cunt who liked to -"

With a shout of rage, Duo threw the ball into play and dove for the guy, swinging his fists and tackling him to the ground and throwing at least four punches before members of both teams dragged him off.

_Shit_. Trowa did not want to have to deal with this.

He walked over to the ring, watched a medic attend to the bleeding asshole on the ground, took in Duo's heaving chest and bright eyes and he reluctantly reached into his breast pocket to pull out a red card.

He hated to do it, since it was clear Duo had withstood a fairly inhuman amount of verbal abuse before finally snapping and two of the earlier yellow cards had been issued when the other team pulled on his braid and tried to trip him. But Duo had attacked the other player.

Shouts went up from the stands - the hometown crowd did not appreciate their hero getting ejected from a game of this magnitude.

The head coach came out to try to appeal the call, but Trowa's supervisor backed him up and Trowa watched sadly as Duo grabbed his gear from the bench on the sidelines and disappeared into the stadium locker room.

The rest of the game was surprisingly anti-climactic. Having their hero and team captain ejected seemed to motivate the state school and they scored two more goals before the end of the game, and Trowa felt there was a certain amount of justice in that.

After the game ended he helped the other refs gather their gear, filed the red card notification and winced when he saw that it would take Duo Maxwell out of the next game, a quarterfinal game against one of the higher seeded teams in the tournament. His team had relied heavily on him for most of the game - he had scored one of the two early goals and set up the shot for his teammate to score the other.

Still, there was nothing he could do about it.

He declined to join the other refs for a beer and instead grabbed his backpack and walked to his car alone. By this point the parking lot was almost entirely empty. Trowa waved goodbye to the other referees as they got into their cars and made his way over to his battered Subaru, parked on the far side of the lot.

As he approached he noticed someone laying across the hood of his car, back on the windshield.

He frowned and hesitated.

It was the guy - Duo Maxwell. He had obviously showered and changed into street clothes, jeans and a faded sweatshirt with his school logo across the front. His hands were clasped behind his head and he was staring up at the sky, at the late afternoon sunlight slowly turning into lavender twilight.

"You're on my car," Trowa called out, startling him.

Duo sat up, but made no move to get off the car.

"Yeah," Duo agreed.

Trowa arched an eyebrow.

"Do you just sit on random people's cars after getting thrown out of games all the time?"

"No," Duo said. He laid back down, hands once again folded under his head. "I knew it was your car."

"What?"

"You ref'd a game earlier this season - away game at Clemson. I was injured so I rode the bench, but you… shit, for a ref you made some pretty fair calls. I saw you get into your car after the game."

Trowa threw his backpack into the trunk and then walked around to the drivers side of the car and stared at Duo Maxwell's face.

"So you decided to sit on _my_ car after I threw you out of the game."

"Yep."

"Why?"

Duo shrugged.

"Kind of wanted to kick your ass. I'm going to be out of the quarterfinal game and if we win that - depending on who we play against, I might miss the semifinal as well."

"I threw you out of the game because you _attacked_ another player. You broke his nose and he's going to need stitches on his cheek."

Duo shrugged, not the least bit apologetic.

"Anyway, after sitting here for about an hour I realized that, for a ref, you made some pretty fair calls. Besides, if I beat you up you might get me arrested."

"If you even _could_ beat me up," Trowa muttered. He kept in shape, working out regularly in addition to the physical exercise this job required, and he had three inches and maybe twenty pounds on Duo. He could take him. Maybe not easily, but he wasn't intimidated by him.

"If," Duo agreed.

"You took a lot of shit from them before you snapped," Trowa offered as an apology.

Duo shrugged.

"Most of it was true. I just didn't want to hear them say shit about Solo," his voice caught on the name. "They didn't know my brother. Didn't know anything about him. They had no right to talk about him."

"But the rest of it?" Trowa shook his head. "They spent the entire game tormenting you."

Duo turned his head and looked right at Trowa.

"Like I said. Most of it was true."

Trowa thought back to the things they had called Duo.

A slut. A greedy cocksucker. A faggot. A queer who got off on the sight of his teammates dicks.

"So you're a greedy, cocksucking slut who likes to look at his teammates dicks." Trowa shrugged. "Doesn't mean they get to use that against you."

Duo smirked and finally scooted down off the hood of the car. He leaned against the side of the car, a few inches from where Trowa stood, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No," he agreed. "It doesn't - but you saw for yourself it didn't bother me all that much."

Trowa arched an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me it turned you on?"

Duo's smirk turned slightly sheepish and he gave a rueful laugh.

"Pathetic, right? I'm the president of Theta Nu, head of the Gay-Straight Alliance, Homecoming King, Captain of the Soccer Team that has a chance of winning the conference title for the first time in seven years and I get turned on when people call me a faggot and a greedy cocksucking slut."

There was something in Duo's eyes that Trowa found very difficult to resist.

He looked around, but the parking lot was still empty, his colleagues long gone, and night had descended.

Only the periwinkle glow of the parking lot lights illuminated them.

"So," Duo said, and slid over so he was directly between Trowa and the car. "Do you think I'm a greedy cocksucking slut?"

Trowa swallowed hard.

This was definitely a first.

He had been propositioned before by players - once by a high school kid whom he had gently and politely turned down, twice by college kids who had blushingly told him he called fair games and insisted they wanted to get to know him better and wouldn't think he favored them or their teams in the future - but never by someone this attractive or this… hell. Trowa wasn't sure if Duo Maxwell was damaged, depraved, or just damn sexy.

"If you are a greedy cocksucking slut you're not the kind I'm used to," Trowa finally said.

Duo frowned, some of his confidence taken away by Trowa's words.

"Of course, I'm used to the very bad kind," Trowa continued, and he reached out to put his hand on Duo's right hip. He could feel the tension in his body, taut as a bowstring. "And the very bad kind would be on their knees right here, out in the open, trying to suck my cock through my shorts because they're such greedy sluts."

Duo's breath caught at his words.

"But maybe you're the other kind. The very _nice_ kind of greedy cocksucking slut who asks politely if he can suck my cock first."

Duo swallowed hard. It was clear that, as much as he might enjoy someone talking dirty to him, he had rarely found a partner willing to do so, and definitely not with the level of finesse Trowa had demonstrated.

"Well?" Trowa prompted.

Duo found his voice.

"Please," he started and then cleared his throat, "I'd like to suck your cock."

Trowa nodded and unlocked the back door of his car.

He wasn't about to say no to a little fun with the guy, but he wasn't dumb enough to do it out in the open. Hell, the backseat of his car was risky enough.

He gestured to the open door.

"Get in."

Duo did as instructed and Trowa followed him, closing the door behind him and leaning back against the door. It was cramped and awkward, but it would do.

He arched an eyebrow at Duo, waiting for him to make the next move, curious as to how bold he would be now.

"Can I take off your shorts?" Duo asked.

Trowa chuckled and reached out to tug on a damp strand of Duo's hair.

"Yes. Such a polite little slut," he complimented him.

He lifted his hips when Duo's fingers skimmed the waistband, and Duo pulled down only his black shorts and leaving his blue boxer briefs on.

Duo looked at the bulge of Trowa's cock confined in the cotton and he licked his lips and reached out before catching himself.

"Can I touch you?"

"Yes."

Trowa was enjoying this. He'd been with the submissive type before, guys who wanted to be fucked hard and called dirty names, but none of them had been like Duo. He was physically nearly Trowa's equal, his body hard, toned muscle and there was something incredibly erotic having someone this strong, this goddamned handsome, asking permission to touch his cock.

Duo ran his hand over the bulge, his touch firm, tracing the ridge from head to base and then fondling Trowa's balls.

Trowa opened his legs wider, allowing him more access, and Duo leaned forward, shuffled so he had one leg down on the floorboard and the other stretched out behind him on the seat, and pressed his mouth against Trowa's cock.

Duo licked him through the thick cotton of the boxers, laving at Trowa's cock until Trowa found himself rocking forward, eager for more of his hot mouth.

"Can I take off your boxers?" Duo asked, face still in Trowa's crotch.

"Yes, slut. Take them off and put that greedy little mouth on my big cock."

Duo moaned at Trowa's words and quickly complied, pulling Trowa's boxers down so quickly that Trowa's cock sprang free and smacked him in the face.

Duo smirked at that and then sighed happily when he took in the sight of Trowa's free, fully erect cock.

"You've got a fucking gorgeous cock," Duo said, his tone awed.

"And what do sluts do to a fucking gorgeous cock?" Trowa asked him.

"Worship it," Duo answered and leaned forward, mouth open, ready to take him in.

Trowa stopped him with a hand on his jaw.

Duo looked up at him.

"What do good little sluts do first?"

"They ask politely," Duo said. His eyes flicked between Trowa's cock and his face. "Please. Can I please suck your gorgeous cock now?"

Trowa released him.

"Go ahead."

He watched as Duo's tongue flicked out to tease the head of his cock, licking at the bead of precum and then swirling downward, teasing at the sensitive underside and Trowa shuddered.

Duo might not have much experience getting dominated, but he certainly had experience sucking cock.

Duo's hot mouth slowly devoured him, inch by inch, until Duo's nose rested against Trowa's pelvis and his chin bumped against Trowa's balls.

"Don't forget about those," Trowa said, thrusting upwards, reminding Duo that a good cocksucker sucked more than just a cock.

Duo pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting his lips to Trowa's cock, and spent several minutes licking and sucking Trowa's balls, tongue grazing the sensitive spot beneath, while his hand continued to work over Trowa's cock, keeping him hard.

"Good," Trowa complimented him. "Very good, little slut."

Duo hummed happily and went back to his cock, moving his hand down to Trowa's balls so that they weren't neglected again.

"You are a greedy little cocksucking slut," Trowa mused as Duo angled his head and deepthroated him. "How many cocks have been inside that hot mouth of yours? How many cocks have fucked that tight throat?" Trowa gave an experimental thrust, fucking Duo's mouth and Duo moaned, choking slightly but clearly enjoying the sensation. "Dozens?" Trowa guessed. "More," he decided. "I'll bet you wait around in the locker room every day, watching all those dicks walk around, begging to be fucked, begging to suck cock."

Duo nodded and Trowa noticed he was humping the seat, one hand snaked beneath his body as he tried to give himself pleasure as well.

Trowa grabbed his hand and pulled it up, biting down sharply on the skin between his thumb and his palm.

Duo cried out, but he didn't move his mouth off of Trowa's cock.

"Good little sluts don't touch themselves until they're allowed to," Trowa scolded him. "Did I give you permission to touch yourself, slut?"

Duo shook his head and his eyes met Trowa's, bright and wide with lust.

Trowa ran his fingers down Duo's face, over the full cheeks working so hard to suck his cock.

"Are you enjoying that cock?" He asked.

Duo nodded and pulled back, releasing Trowa.

"Yes. Fucking god yes," Duo moaned.

"Good. Make me come like a good little slut and I'll let you get off too."

Duo returned to his cock, sucking hard and fast and Trowa put his hands on the back of his skull and used the leverage to fuck Duo's mouth.

Duo moaned in pleasure and Trowa managed to restrain himself from freely fucking him - he didn't want to hurt him, and it was clear Duo was on the verge of gagging each time Trowa thrust down his throat. But the feeling of Duo moaning around his cock, the sight of his mouth stretched around him, those blue eyes wide and still looking up at him - Jesus, Trowa thought it had to be a damned uncomfortable position to be in - all of it conspired to bring Trowa to the cusp of orgasm.

"Do you want me to come in your mouth? Fill you up with my hot cum?" He didn't know the guy, and as much as he enjoyed his position of dominance over him, he wasn't going to force Duo to swallow the semen of a stranger.

Duo nodded, shoving his face even closer, and Trowa had to chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"Then open wide," he instructed and felt his release, felt his cock shoot jet after jet of semen down Duo's throat.

He could feel Duo's mouth working on his cock, swallowing all of his load and he sighed contentedly.

Trowa ran his fingers through Duo's bangs and pushed them to the side.

"Very good work, cocksucker. You are a nice little slut."

Duo pulled away and drew in a deep breath. His lips were wet and swollen. He looked like someone whose mouth had just been very well fucked.

"Thank you," he said, his voice a little raw.

Trowa pulled his boxers and shorts back up and then reached for Duo, pulling him up and kissing him.

Duo seemed startled by that, but he wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck and settled on his lap.

Trowa could taste himself on Duo's tongue, bitter and pungent.

He ran his hands down to Duo's ass, cupping it roughly and pulling Duo closer, letting him grind against him for several minutes, until he could feel himself getting hard again.

"Take off your jeans," Trowa murmured against Duo's lips, his voice soft but still commanding.

Duo moved back and struggled out of his jeans. Their heads bumped together and they both chuckled at that, but Duo finally managed to kick free of the tight denim and then he crawled back onto Trowa's lap.

Trowa ran a hand over Duo's bare ass.

"You forgot to put on underwear," he commented and smacked Duo's ass lightly.

Duo gasped and rocked his hips against Trowa, his hard cock stabbing Trowa's abdomen.

"Didn't forget," Duo insisted. "Chose not to."

"Why? Why does a slut like you choose not to wear underwear?"

Trowa teased Duo's anus, running the tips of his fingers over his entrance but not putting much pressure on it or indicating he would enter him. Duo wiggled back against him, clearly wanting the contact Trowa was withholding.

"No," Trowa told him, teasing him with his voice and fingers. "You might be a _very_ nice, very greedy cocksucking slut but I don't think you've earned that tonight. Now. Why aren't you wearing underwear?" He gave Duo's ass another smack and Duo moaned again.

"I like the friction," Duo moaned, rocking harder and faster. Trowa was impressed with the guy's determination to get off just by frotting against Trowa.

"Of course you do. You're a slut. You've been hard all day, haven't you? Thinking about all of those cocks in the showers, thinking about sucking cock until you have cum dribbling out of your mouth."

"Fuck, yes, God. Please, yes!" Duo's hips were moving erratically now and his eyes were closed tightly, his hands almost in a deathgrip on Trowa's shoulders.

"Lay down," Trowa told him.

Duo's eyes shot open.

"But - I - I'm so close," he whined.

Trowa arched an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're really a bad slut?" He slapped his ass again. "Because I was ready to taste the cock of a nice, polite slut. But if you want to be bad," he grabbed Duo's hips, stopping his motion, "then you can get out of the car and find someone to suck your cock, slut."

Duo scrambled backwards and lay flat quicker than Trowa had thought possible.

He chuckled as he crawled on top of Duo.

"Hm. Good little slut." He ran his hands over Duo's thighs and felt him quiver under his touch. "Let's see if you taste as good as you look."

He leaned down and licked the head of Duo's cock and Duo gasped. Trowa imagined he was incredibly sensitive, having been so close to orgasm before Trowa made him stop, but Trowa didn't think Duo wanted him to be particularly gentle.

Trowa wrapped one hand around Duo's shaft and stroked him while he sucked on just the head.

"God, fucking hell that feels so fucking good," Duo moaned.

"You've very chatty when your mouth isn't full of cock," Trowa observed, pulling back so that he could comfortably look at Duo's face.

Duo chuckled, a rich, throaty sound that sent a jolt of lust to Trowa's groin.

"So I've been told."

"Hm. Well your cock tastes good," Trowa said. He arched an eyebrow. "What about your cum? Think I'll enjoy that too?"

Duo sighed.

"I - I hope so," he said, clearly not sure what Trowa wanted to hear.

Trowa chuckled and then returned his mouth to Duo's cock. He supposed he had teased him enough for now.

It was quick work getting Duo off, the guy had clearly worked himself up quite a bit while sucking on Trowa and then humping against him, and Trowa swallowed his release with joy, feeling like a bit of a greedy cocksucking slut himself because Duo tasted very, very good.

Afterwards, he rested his head on Duo's belly for a moment until they both caught their breath.

"Fucking hell, _that_ was awesome," Duo said eventually.

Trowa chuckled and sat up.

"It was," he agreed.

Duo grinned and struggled back into his jeans.

"So ah… any chance you want to do this again sometime?" Duo asked him once they were standing back in the parking lot, both taking the opportunity to properly adjust their clothing.

Trowa arched an eyebrow.

"Any chance I want to invite a slut like you into my backseat again?" He asked and then shrugged. "Maybe."

He got into his car and drove away, glancing back to see Duo's lean form standing alone under one of the parking lot lights.

He felt confident he would be seeing Duo again.

After all, Duo's team might make it to the tournament finals and Trowa was already scheduled to referee that game.

And if not, well, there was always next season.

-o-


End file.
